


The Countess Hevring

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Meeting the Parents, Post-Crimson Flower, Tit job, oops! Trauma triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: After journeying with Hapi to her home village of Timotheos, Linhardt is more certain than ever of her unwavering importance to him. However, as her village happens to sit within Hevring territory, if he is to ensure that fiancee's hometown is protected, he must face down that whom he has been running from all this time; his mother.(This fic is a heavy rewrite of my previous one, Countess of Hevring. Even if you have read the other one, I recommend you still read this one for the extensive rewrites and extra scenes!)
Relationships: Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 10
Collections: Hapi x Linhardt





	1. Childhood Home

A peculiar feeling envelops Linhardt upon returning to his childhood home. It occurs to him that this is the first time he has returned since departing for Garreg Mach. And in all honesty, it is still far too soon. The air is nearly oppressive, the thick sludge of unwanted childhood memories blanket him and almost make it hard to breathe. For every bright mote of light that is a playdate with Caspar, or a quiet moment alone in the garden; there is an avalanche of oppressive endless dark.

The house staff pestering him about his clothing, his behaviour, his speech. His lack of talking to the other children, speaking too much. How he avoids eye contact; how he stares too much. The house staff’s tattering is like a broiling froth of background noise, a rising tide that is then whipped into a towering storm funnel by one in particular.

And that very person, as it happens, is now standing at the estate gate.

when Linhardt cannot stand the sight of his approaching doom any longer, he pulls away from the window and lets himself sit back in the carriage. Letting out a sigh he then looks over, as if to remind himself that he indeed isn’t about to face this alone.

Hapi; his once classmate, later comrade, current fiancée. Although at the moment she is still fast asleep. Just the fact that she is here with him on this journey to face his parents means the world to him.

The carriage finally comes to a stop at the gates to the Hevring Estate. And while Linhardt would rather just wait here until Hapi wakes up, he can feel that familiar pressure from even beyond the carriage door.

He lets out a heavy sigh, leaning over to kiss Hapi’s forehead gently before venturing out of the carriage.

Once he is out, he closes the door carefully and finally turns to face it.

There, standing before the estate gates is Valeska von Hevring. Wife of the Count in name, but in all but title, she is the one who runs and manages Hevring territory as her husband is busy with just about every domestic function imaginable.

“How generous of you to finally make your way home,” her voice is flat, unaffected by whatever emotion she might be feeling, which Linhardt can only hazard a guess at.

Linhardt suppresses a shudder before replying. “I do apologise, however. You do know that I have been dreadfully busy up until now.”

Valeska doesn’t show any visible reaction. “Yes, of course. Word of your deeds as an Imperial General have of course reached my ears.” Despite this, she appeared to have little to know interest in this. She sighs and then nods to the carriage behind him. “I heard that you have brought a guest with you. Well? Out with them.”

“My companion is very tired from the long journey, and so she is currently asleep.”

Countess Hevring quirks an eyebrow minutely. “Go wake her up.”

Linhardt almost balks, but he is still her son at the end of the day. “Mother…”

“She is our guest, I will greet her properly. I trust that she would want to be woken upon arrival at your destination.”

Linhardt presses his lips together, he doesn’t have much more that he can stall with. There are guards and house staff around, he would rather not cause some sort of scene, although it would be nothing new to them. What worried him more would be if Hapi—

Suddenly, the door to the carriage opens and Linhardt narrowly avoids being hit by its wide swing. Hapi then climbs out. Since leaving the officer’s academy, and now with the war over, she has started wearing civilian clothes again when not geared up for battle. A mint green dress, that complements her skin tone perfectly, along with an embroidered shawl over her shoulders. Her carmine hair is decorated with several thin braids, framing her face and the golden circlet she has come to always wear.

Now, Linhardt is overwhelmed with a different urge. He wants to just be alone with her already. Somewhere quiet and private where he can truly take in every detail of her form. But at the moment, Linhardt has no time to observe his partner’s body, he instead has to grapple with whatever judgement his mother is bound to thrust upon poor Hapi.

“Linny?” She asks, all but ignoring Valeska and staggering to Linhardt’s side. She loops an arm around his and leans heavily into him for support. “Why didn't you tell me we arrived? I want to sleep in a real bed already. That carriage was super uncomfortable.”

Linhardt cannot keep a soft expression from floating onto his face. Her once tousled and ragged hair had also become longer and shone all the more brighter over the years. Looking up at him through her long lashes, Linhardt has to tear his eyes away.

“Mother? This is Hapi, my companion.”

Hapi then finally shifts her own gaze to the woman standing in front of them. The way Hapi clung to Linhardt, it slowly shifted from just holding on for support, to an almost defensive posture. Somehow, it almost feels like they are standing together on the battlefield once again.

“So you’re his mom? Nice to meet you…Lady Hevring.”

Countess Hevring’s eyes rest on Hapi for a moment, and then slide back to Linhardt. “Am I to understand that you intend to make this woman your wife?”

Linhardt swallows. “I do,” even as he replies, he wonders how on earth such a thing had even reached her ears.

Countess Hevring shows no visible reaction. Her hands fall to her sides and she then turns sharply on her heel. “I trust you are both tired from your journey. You have no obligations other than to join my husband and me for dinner tonight. That is all.” She then begins walking swiftly back up the flagstone path, her personal attendees filing after her. The carriage staff and those who had been attending Linhardt and Hapi had long left, and for the moment, the two are left there alone.

Hapi doesn’t comment, but remains clinging to his arm as they are silent. Linhardt however is still quite tense, his gaze making it clear that he is deeply considering something.

“Linny?” Hapi asks, peering up at him.

It is not far from here to his childhood bedroom, but he finds that the prospect of even that short walk to be unbearable. He does not want to face any of them. And seeing his mother has all but drained his tolerance.

“Hapi,” Linhardt begins, turning to face her. “If you will permit, I would like to use my teleportation spell on us both.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Yeah sure, but where are we going?”

Linhardt then puts his arms around her shoulders and pulls her close. “I am going to deliver you to where you may immediately rest your weary head,” he says just as a flurry of faith magic begins to surround them both.

Within moments, the world around them melts away and they find themselves in a lavish noble’s room. Hapi pulls away and looks around curiously. There are traces, but really, the room hardly looks like it belongs to Linhardt at all. It is far too tidy, too pristine. But the abundance of bookshelves and magical instruments at least make it identifiable.

Linhardt lifts a hand to his face and walks over to his bed, launching himself face-first into the covers. It is not nearly as comforting as he would hope, but it’s something. Hapi however still is poking around his room. While they had been waitron and talking, it seemed that the servants had been working. Their belongings were already here, even Hapi’s.

Hapi pulls off her cloak and drapes it over the back of the desk chair before turning back to Linhardt. “You don’t intend to go to dinner, do you?”

Linhardt grunts. “I am not sure if my intentions much matter in this situation.”

Hapi crosses her arms over her chest and observes him for a few moments. “I swear your mom was sizing me up like I was a cut of meat at the market,” she says, walking over to sit on the bed next to where Linhardt lay. “So honestly, I’d much rather skip if it’s all the same to you.”

Linhardt grunts and moves over enough to accommodate her, turning his head to the side so that he can look at her.

“If you think she was insufferable now, you best not see her when she is properly cross.”

Hapi stretches out on the bed and lies down on her side facing him. “She already seemed pretty furious to me.” To most, she might have seemed cool or callous, but Hapi has spent the better part of the last five years with someone who shared her less than expressive mannerisms.

Linhardt reaches a hand towards Hapi and places it on her cheek. Linhardt’s touch invites upon Hapi a feeling of calm, which hopefully he is able to share in.

Hapi continues. “Look, I don’t care what your mother says or thinks of me. I’m not here for her; I’m here for you.”

“For that, I am deeply grateful,” Linhardt with a small smile, letting his hand fall from her jaw to rest on her collarbone.

As for Linhardt, his primary reason for coming was to officially renounce his peerage. But that could have been easily conveyed in a letter. No, the reason that Linhardt is here, is for Hapi alone. Upon Hapi taking Linhardt to her hometown, he discovered that the hidden village actually existed within an area considered to be under Hevring’s jurisdiction. And because of that, it is currently within Linhardt’s best interests not to incense his parents as much as possible.

Linhardt’s hand then suddenly plunges into the neckline of her dress. Hapi lets out a sound partway between a gasp and a groan but doesn’t stop him when she sees what he is after. Linhardt has clasped between his fingertips a silver ring hanging from a chain. He closes his eyes, presses the ring to his lips.

“Ah,” seeing the ring, and how tenderly Linhardt kisses it, a sensation of warmth suddenly blooms in her chest. “That’s right, we’re engaged,” she muses while reaching over to grab the back of Linhardt’s head.

Before he can react, Hapi has pulled his face forward to rest against her breasts. “Hapi!?” he sputters.

“What? You clearly wanted to do this. Might as well while we still have the time.”

Linhardt lets out a small huff before letting the ring fall from his fingers. He then promptly places both hands on her chest. “However, we will still have to see my parents soon enough,” he mutters while gently nuzzling his face into her breasts.

“Yeah. That’s why I want to embrace you like this while I can,” Hapi says softly.

Linhardt pauses before replying. “It’s alright. I’ll be sure to embrace you properly later, after dinner,” he says while digging his hands into her breasts. He then places a long kiss to her sternum, fully communicating his intentions.

Hapi’s face then suddenly flushes. “I mean, it’s fine. Wouldn’t it be weird if we ended up fucking in your childhood bed?”

Linhardt lifts his face and gives her a thoughtful look. “No? I don’t think it’s that weird.”

“Now that is the weird part!”

Linhardt’s lips then curl into a small smirk. “Well, I may be weird, but I am still the man that you have agreed to marry.”

“Yeah you sure are,” Hapi says, placing a hand on Linhardt’s jaw. Her thumb moves to idly rub his bottom lip, eliciting a pleased purr from Linhardt. Linhardt’s tongue then darts out, licking the tip of her thumb.

“Go ahead and suck it if you want,” she replies with a shrug, knowing deeply how much Linhardt enjoys things like that.

Linhardt instead kisses her thumbtip. “We will have to leave that for later. I don’t really want to end up too aroused before having to head to dinner.” While he grins, Hapi’s face shows no sign of amusement.

“Well, since we really are going, better stop completely,” she says, shoving Linhardt’s shoulders to separate them.

“Hapi…” he can’t help but be a bit disappointed, but he knows it’s for the best. Hapi rolls onto her back, and Linhardt does the same. The two still lying very close together even if they must restrain themselves for the moment.

In the five years since they both left Garreg Mach, Hapi has truly become almost a completely different person. Not in the sense that her personality or mannerisms have change, but more that she has begun to flourish. No longer is she the quivering child who had been starved and tortured for half her life. Serving with Linhardt in cooperation with the Imperial army, her body has grown healthy and her presence has strengthened. Now more than ever, Linhardt is drawn to her. The warm colour of her skin, the luminous quality of her hair, it only serves to make her all the more irresistible to him.

Even as they are not touching for the moment, his desires remain. He wants to touch her, taste her, feel her within his very body.

He has to remember, that part of why he is here is to help secure his future with hapi. In order for them to be able to live together without worry, have a life of leisure where they can embrace each other as they wish, no longer bound by duty of obligation.

For that future, the final battlefield they must take together…is now the dining hall of his childhood home.

By the time dinner time arrived, they were now fully prepared. Linhardt had changed out of his travel clothes and into pressed cuffed pants and a velvet waistcoat over an eggshell blouse. His own engagement ring hung around his neck, this time over his blouse, hanging just under the collar of his waistcoat.

Hapi changed into a somewhat heavier gown with a tight bodice she needed help to secure. The colour was a rich burgundy, the neckline being a flattering but not too revealing cut. After getting Hapi into her clothes and seeing that their hair and faces were not too dishevelled, they finally left Linhardt’s childhood room and made their way to the dining hall.

They walk down the hall hand-in-hand, Linhardt’s fingers clasped tightly around Hapi’s. Upon reaching the door to the dining room, Linhardt’s hand flexes as he intends to pull his hand away. Hapi, however, squeezes his hand and peers up into his eyes.

“Hey, if you ever need to at all tonight, just grab onto me, okay?”

Linhardt glances down at her and nods resolutely, even as his brow is creased in distress. “I’ll be sure to,” he confirms.

“I’m right here with you,” she confirms again, squeezing his hand.

“Yes. Right now, and from here on out, that is what we promised,” he chants the words like a prayer as if trying to drown out the thoughts crowding his head.

Hapi smiles gently and briefly nudges her shoulder with her head affectionately.

Up until now, neither of them had held any particular hope for a happy marriage. Linhardt had gone to the officer’s academy to at least have some time where he could ignore his impending fate. His whole childhood, he had felt that he was simply waiting for that day to come. The day when he too, like his parents would be forced to enter a loveless marraige. And that obligation would extend to producing children with some noble daughter as well as taking his place as Count.

For Hapi, she had given up the idea of marriage alltogether. The last thing she would ever want would be for the person that she loves most to end up eaten by monsters. And even beyond that, the 9 years spent under Cornelia’s torment had left scars upon her far deeper than her skin. For most of her adolescence, she had assumed that no one would want a girl who flinched at even the most casual touches, or didn’t even know how to identify her own feelings.

But in meeting, the two were able to finally grant this wish of theres. A desire that they had hidden and tossed away.

Arriving at the dining hall door, Linhardt lets out a short sigh.

“Shall we go in?” he asks.

Hapi nods. “Yeah, lets go.”

With her reply, the two push on the heavy oaken door and enter, hand-in-hand.

It was the same room that Linhardt remembered, shockingly unchanged even in almost 6 years. It had always been far too long for their 3-person household. It was almost as long as to be more appropriate for the monastery.

Linhardt’s parents sit at the opposite ends of the table; this too is unchanged. Linhardt had never seen his parents sitting together like an actual couple. Although as a child, he had thought their behaviour to be unremarkable. It had been all he had known.

His parents then both turn to acknowledge their arrival, Valeska, sited at the far end, her eyes pointedly slid to the couple’s joined hands. Linhardt felt the pressure of her gaze as he had always, meanwhile his father kept his eyes on the table before him, a set of papers strewn around the place setting.

Linhardt didn’t bother saying anything and instead lead Hapi to the table, sitting down in the middle of one side, as far away as he could manage to be from both of them. He let go of Hapi’s hand for the moment and she settled in next to him.

“Lord Hagen,” Valeska’s voice sails over the dinner table, causing her husband to actually look up from his work. Without needing to be told, he begins to stack his papers and removes his reading glasses.

“Actually,” Linhardt cuts in, as the house staff around them begin to bring out the first course of the meal. “I was intending to go over some business with father during this dinner if it is all the same to you,” he says without looking at either of them.

Valeska frowns. “Is this business of yours truly that important?”

Linhardt nods. “Hapi and I cannot stay long, and it would be beneficial if both of you were present.”

Valeska stares at her son evenly but then gives a curt nod.

Linhardt is confused as to why she would even complain. Linhardt’s father had always busied himself with work during meals. And it’s not like there would be anything else to talk about. Meals of his childhood had always been nearly silent affairs. But despite this, his mother had always insisted on eating together as a household.

The first course is served and all four simply dig in.

When the first course of the meal arrives, Linhardt returns his gaze first to Hapi. She immediately digs in with surprising vigour, even with her plate currently only consisting of a light salad. Linhardt himself did not have much of an appetite, and so he simply pretended to pick at his salad while glancing over at Hapi occasionally. In truth Linhardt simply loves the sigh of her happily enjoying herself.

“Linhardt,” Lady Valeska’s voice sounds out again. “Given that your reason for not contacting us in the past 6 years became due to your participation in the war effort, I have chosen not to take offence.”

“Thank you, mother,” Linhardt replies automatically, absent-mindedly watching Hapi pop a cherry tomato into her mouth.

“However,” her voice suddenly takes on a far too familiar edge. “I would have preferred that you contacted my earlier about your intention to take a wife.”

“You already managed to learn on your own,” he replies, still watching Hapi while letting his own fork rest on his lower lip. “So clearly there was no need for me to inform you personally.”

“Is that what you really think?” she says, the intense chill of her words causing Linhardt to shudder, and he finally looks her way. “Even if you have managed to curry favour with the Emperor, I am still your mother first and foremost. First you must solicit my approval in these matters.”

“Mother…” he replies. He finds himself now gripped with wandering thoughts once again. How did she know so much? Did she have spies or connections in the capital? Linhardt had only wanted his closest friends to even know about the engagement. This was not a matter of political motivation, but it was truly a love match. Linhardt then clears his throat, pushing his thoughts aside to continue. “In that case, do you then know my true reason for coming here?”

“Yes. According to your letter, you wished to discuss a matter of…territorial sovereignty within our borders.”

“That is correct.”

“Shortly after the war’s end, it came to my attention that you two passed through our territory,” she says, now completely ignoring her food and leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table. “I am confused why you bothered to show your face today, when you did not bother to say anything to us when you traveled here all those moons ago,” Valeska’s cold gaze then slides to Hapi. “Especially, why you thought to bring her with you on both occasions.”

The four of them now having completed their salad course now need only wait for the soup course to arrive. Hapi, catching the scent of a meaty broth becomes even more energetic than before from the anticipation alone.

Valeska then waits only a courteous few moments before returning to her needling. “Am I to understand that you met Hapi at school?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Linhardt replies, watching as the soup is placed in front of him and Hapi.

Valeska however doesn’t even acknowledge the servant as her own soup arrives, her gaze fixed as oppressively as ever on her son. “I would like to be enlightened as to that ‘manner’, given that she was not on the school roster to my recollection.”

“My my, mother dearest. Have you been looking into Hapi? Worried that your beloved son might become bound to an unsavoury sort?”

“I was merely curious. You never had any interest in any of the matches presented to you.”

“Mother, I was 13. How much interest did you expect for me to have in something like marriage?” he says, stirring his spoon in his soup after it arrived. Out of the corner of his eye, he registers that Hapi appears to not even be waiting for the soup to cool, and diving right in, he leans back to observe, somewhat concerned

“Well, Hapi, as you are present, you can always speak for yourself,” Valeska says, lifting her soup spoon and blowing on it before slurping it carefully.

“Yeah I am,” she says before just going for it and all but cramming the soup spoon in her mouth. It was, however, still quite hot which caused her to yelp, promptly spilling the soup all over her chin and chest.

Linhardt reacts immediately, not even bothering to grab a napkin, he places one hand on her back and quickly dabs away the soup with his right sleeve.

“Are you alright? It didn’t burn you?”

“Nah, I’m fine,” she looks down and away from him, perhaps a little bashful or embarrassed. Linhardt, however, pulls away quickly and rolls up the stained sleeve.

Valeska and Hagen both stare for but a bit longer, some form of judgement surely coursing through their heads, but Linhardt must pay no heed to that thought. Linhardt’s eyes rest perhaps a moment too long on Hapi’s breasts but he manages to tear his eyes away and collect himself once again.

Linhardt’s parents, however, return to eating their soup, both silent for a few moments. Hapi tries again, slower and more cautiously this time. Despite her seemingly disaffected attitude, Linhardt could tell she was nervous, not wanting to embarrass herself again surely. Linhardt then very slowly reaches out a supportive hand and rests it on her lap. This causes Hapi to pause, but she reaches out her free hand to grab his in return.

“I wasn’t enrolled in the officer’s academy. Not normally, anyway,” Hapi begins, slurping down another mouthful of soup.

“Were you at the church for some other reason?”

“Yeah,” she replies in a way that meant this particular line of conversation was over.

“I understand if you do not wish to relay the circumstances of our relocation to Garreg Mach,” her tone belied only intellectual understanding, not an ounce of sympathy. “However you were not found on any of the citizen registries either.”

Linhardt sighs, wiping his mouth as he finishes his soup. “You mentioned the territorial matter I wanted to discuss,” Linhardt says. “Hapi’s birthplace is that of Timotheos Village. It is a place that has remained hidden for around the last 1000 years or so.”

“Timotheos?” Valeska asks, raising an eyebrow.

“The village was founded by Saint Timotheos, and it happens to reside within our current Hevring borders.”

At that moment, Lord Hagen suddenly speaks up. “Timotheos…Timotheos,” he mutters. “The name is not unfamiliar to me…I swear i’ve heard it somewhere before.”

“Father. When I went with Hapi to Timotheos, I saw soldiers bearing Hevring colours. I presume that is how you learned of our passage through there?” he removes his hands and sits back for his dishes to be taken away and replaced with the main course of their dinner.

“Ah yes yes of course,” Lord Hagen says, leaning forward, ignoring his food again to inspect the documents in front of him. “In regards to that region; our soldiers often become lost and we have inconsistent survey data, so it has always been an area of concern.”

“Ah, that would be due to the magical barrier surrounding the village. They have made it so that random passersby do not enter their village unintentionally.”

“Well then,” Valeska begins. “What exactly did you want to discuss, regarding this?”

“The village’s protection. Certainly if word of the village’s existence is to spread, it will only bring problems to those who live there.”

Lady Valeska does not seem to follow his line of inquiry. “Why exactly are you asking me? It is the birthplace of the next Countess Hevring. Surely this will come to be a non-issue.”

“Mother,” Linhardt says, his lips pressing into thin line.

“What? If you have something to say, then say it.”

Linhardt’s hands ball into fists, the anger that flares up being enough to stop his words cold. Hapi however, can tell from just his face just how upset he is. She reaches out to him and gently takes one of his hands into hers. Very carefully, she pries open his hand and interlaces their fingers.

“I think it’s best you know then,” she says meeting Lady Valeska’s eyes while squeezing Linhardt’s hand. “Linny has no intention of making me the next Countess or anything like that.”

Lady Valeska’s face still remains surprisingly unmoved. “What is the meaning of this? Are you two not engaged?”

“Yeah,” Hapi continues, turning instead to meet Linhardt’s eyes who meets her gaze readily. “Linny also came here to renounce his nobility.”

“Is this true!? Linhardt?!” Lady Valeska suddenly bellows.

Not looking at his mother, Linhardt continues to look back at Hapi. “Yes, that is correct, mother.”

The warmth of Hapi’s hand brings Linhardt the strength he needs to finally sit up straight and then turn to face his parents again. “Edelgard intends to hire me as her chief researcher. One of her conditions is that I not be preoccupied with territorial governance so that I can focus on my new position. Therefore I must renounce my peerage.”

“I see,” Lady Valeska replies, her face turning from blank to positively incensed. “That is your true reason for coming here then? Marrying her as a commoner, you will have no power to protect her village and so you beseech us.”

“Yes.”

“Renouncing your peerage is no different than disowning us as your parents. You are putting to waste the years we spent preparing you for this position, and so we have no obligation to honour your wishes.”

“Mother!” he blurts, jerking forward in his chair.

“That village is a rightful contingent of our territorial claim. Only by becoming Count yourself can your request be honoured.”

Linhardt had never understood how his parents thought, and especially now more than ever. Have they not paid any attention to Edelgard at all? The age of nobility is now over. Do they not know that their own peerage can be rescinded by the Emperor at any moment?

No…perhaps, it is precisely because they know what is to come. How pitiful, for them to cling so desperately to their nobility like this.

“Well then,” Linhardt says while pushing himself to his feet, Hapi following closely. “That was all that I wished to discuss with you. If you will excuse us.”

The two of them quickly turn to leave, ignoring the sound of his mother’s shouts from behind them. Again, they walk down the hallway, hand-in-hand. Now to a place where the two of them can be alone again.

“Linny? Are you alright?”

Linhardt nods, squeezing her hand. “Yes,” he says with a small smile. “As long as you are here, by my side.”


	2. Model Couple

Once again, the pair walk swiftly down the hallway, back to Linhardt’s childhood bedroom. The whole time, Linhardt’s grip remains deathly tight around Hapi’s hand, and it is clear to her that the distress and nervousness from earlier continues to linger. Hapi too, has a multitude of thoughts crowding her head. She wants so desperately to comfort Linhardt, but she can’t do that while she too has worries. And so, she decides to get them out of the way, knowing that it will also help distract Linhardt from his own issues.

“Hey…Linny?” she asks as they continue to walk forward together.

“Yes, what is it, my love?” Linhardt asks, his voice coming out surprisingly warm and calm.

Hapi feels her cheeks warm slightly at the affectionate term but keeps going. “The reason your mom was staring at me like that…It’s because she was wondering if I’m capable of producing heirs or whatever?”

“Precisely. My mother was sure to choose my marriage candidates in the interest of who would produce the most suitable heirs.”

“How many of those were there, I wonder,” she says idly.

“It’s not really…It’s not like I had any sort of betrothal or courtship with them, if that’s what you’re wondering. It was always the daughter of whatever noble lord. I never even met most of them,” Linhardt then takes a moment to take a proper look at Hapi’s face, his feet slowing to bring them to a stop in the middle of the hallway. “Hapi. Is there something bothering you?”

“Nah, not really,” she says, a rather gentle expression filling her features. “I was just thinking that I’m the last person your mom would ever see as a suitable ‘candidate’. I’m not even nobility at all…” as nonchalant as she was being, there was one thing that she was leaving unsaid. Her curse has been removed, and Linhardt is now in no immediate danger of being killed by monsters…but there are still many other lingering affects. There are the nightmares, the fact that she starts if Lin touches her without warning, side effects from years of malnutrition; all things that have made her health and the natural rhythm of her body quite unstable. Hapi had never even begun a normal mensural cycle, and most likely, she wouldn’t even be able to have kids at all.

While she had originally thrown away the idea of kids, along with a spouse, now that she has found someone that she actually loves and can be with…if he wanted kids, she wouldn’t mind, is all it is.

Even without her saying it, Linhardt knows what she is worried about. “Hapi…” he begins.

“I know that it’s not something that you care about. I mean I don’t even really want kids either but.”

“That is unequivocally the case,” Linhardt says, his tone growing more serious as he takes both of her hands into his and facing her. “Hapi, I love you because you are yourself. I don’t want you for any other purpose than the fact that I want you.”

Hapi lets out a gentle laugh. “I know, I know, Linny,” she lifts one hand to cup his cheek. “I was just thinking about, just the fact that I’m gonna be your wife will definitely make your mom super mad. And that’s great, it’s not like I want her blessing anyway.”

Linhardt’s face however suddenly falls, and Hapi takes that moment to give his face another long and careful look. “But you don’t feel the same, do you, Linny? You still want Vallie’s approval.”

“Vallie—?!” Linhardt’s face flushes with a mix of confusion and embarrassment. “I think…you may in fact be correct.”

“Yeah,” she says while gently rubbing her thumb along his jaw. “No matter how awful she is, she is still your mom, after all.”

Linhardt shakes his head. “No, it was a foolish delusion to begin with. My mother has never even had the slightest interest in what I actually wanted,” as he speaks, his right hand slowly balls into a fist. “And yet, for some reason. I thought that, just perhaps, if she saw how happy I am with you, then maybe…”

“I get it Linny,” she says, doing her best to comfort him with her words and her touch. “You thought that it would make her finally understand.” That if Linhardt still had some lingering familial attachment to her, that maybe she still did too. With his father always in the Capital, Valeska had been the only parent he had spent much time with at all. But even then…

“That’s not all,” he says, moving his clenched fist to cling to Hapi’s dress. “I made you come all this way for nothing.”

“What, because they didn’t agree to your request?” she shakes her head. ”I knew that much was unlikely from the beginning anyway. So it doesn’t bother me.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“Yeah, I do,” she says with a warm smile. “And if your parents wont, then we just have to ask Eddie.”

“…Edelgard?” he asks.

“Yeah, she’d agree to it no problem,” she says with a shrug.

“My intention with this trip was to avoid burdening Edelgard if at all possible…”

“It’s fine,” she says, her face then flushing as she thinks on her next words. “You know, I bet if we asked…Eddie would give us her blessing too.”

“…her blessing, huh?” he says, his blush filling his face and extending to his ears and neck.

“Once we return to the capital, let’s ask her,” she replies, pulling close to gently nudge Linhardt’s nose with her own. “But for now, lets just hurry back to your room, okay?”

Linhardt nods, allowing her to lead him by the hand once again.

Soon enough, they finally return to Linhardt’s bedroom. Linhardt lets out a heavy sigh as the door is closed behind them. Evening has passed, and the moonlight paints long shadows at their feet. Even though Linhardt had been waiting to be alone with her this whole time, he still feels uneasy roiling deep within him.

“Come to bed with me,” Hapi says while taking Linhardt’s hand once again.

“That is meant to be an invitation for sexual activities, I presume?” Linhardt replies, his voice quavering ever-so-slightly.

“That’s my intention yeah,” Hapi says, sparing a glance back at him while leading him to the bed. “But if you pass out right after lying down, I won’t get mad.”

“I appreciate that,” Linhardt replies, the emotional and mental weight of the evening causing him to waver as he walks behind her. “I said that I would embrace you properly later, but it seems like now I will have to ask you to take the lead.”

Linhardt sits himself down on the edge of the bed. But before he can lay down, Hapi’s hands on on him. Before he can even savour her touch, she has begun to peel off his clothes one by one. After she removes his vest and pants, Linhardt promptly closes his eyes lays back on the bed. Hapi then stands up and begins to fiddle with the straps of her gown. Even as he hears the sounds of fabric rustling, Linhardt’s eyes remain closed for the moment.

“Don’t fall asleep yet!” Hapi chides.

“Not to worry. I am still quite consumed with lingering anxiousness so i doubt I will be able to sleep at all anytime soon.” Facing his parents really had been like standing on the battlefield. He is drenched in sweat, and his heart is racing. Right now all he wants if for Hapi’s touch to return. And by her hands, those symptoms of fear can soon turn into the results of his arousal. Sweat dripping down his neck, his heart pounding in his chest; those things need not be bad on their own, especially when it is Hapi who is bringing him to those heights.

“Yeah, with parents like that, i really don’t blame you,” she comments. “They were somehow even worse than I imagined.”

“Worse? What do you mean by that, exactly?”

“Ahh, yeah,” Hapi pauses for a moment to think. “I just always got the impression that your parents must be super strict, even without you telling me. Like, whenever you get praise from Eddie or Dorthy, you practically start to sparkle with happiness.”

“…is that so?” he says, some embarrassment creeping up his spine.

“Also, when you met my parents, you couldn’t stop talking about how nice they were.”

“I see.”

“That’s also why I think we should ask Eddie for her blessing. Hearing it from her, I know it would make you super happy.”

Linhardt’s lips press into a pout. “Are you saying that I view Edelgard like a mother?”

“I mean yeah? That’s obviously the case.”

Linhardt lets out a small huff. But really, he knows that she’s right.

“Even though the dinner sucked, I feel like I can understand you a bit better now, at least,” Hapi says, as Linhardt hears her finally walk over to join him on the bed. She lies down next to him and Linhardt is immediately drawn in by her warmth. As he pulls closer, Hapi suddenly grabs his hand and places it against her own right breast.

“Time to pick up where you left off,” Hapi says in a low voice.

Linhardt gasps, suddenly feeling Hapi’s bare skin at his fingertips. His eyes snap open and it all comes together. Hapi had stripped down to her underwear while he hadn’t been looking. And now here she is, stretched out next to him, framed by moonlight. Her hair seems to glow, and the silver ring necklace glimmers. Although at the moment, Linhardt’s primary focus isn’t the ring at all, but rather her divine breasts where that precious ring rests.

Hapi grins and reaches out to touch Linhardt’s matching ring with a deeply affectionate look on her face.

“Hapi…” Linhardt sighs.

“Yeah? If you wanna say something, use your words.”

Linhardt shakes his head, forcing his gaze up to meet her eyes. “Words alone are not at all sufficient for what i wish to express.”

“Oh?” Hapi gives him a knowing smile. “Then how do you intend to get it across to me?”

“With my hands, and my lips,” Linhardt says, his voice having dropped in pitch, coming out all but quivering with desire.

“Got it,” Hapi says, reaching around Linhardt’s neck to undo his necklace. Doing the same with her own, she lets them coil in her palm before rolling back and placing them carefully on the nightstand next to the bed.

With that, Hapi then rolls back over to face him, her hands returning to his chest. She quickly begins to undo the buttons, revealing more and more of his skin to the cool night air.

The dinner had been awful for many reasons, but chief among them was having to witness such a cold and unloving married couple. Perhaps because of that, Hapi and Linhardt feel an urge to prove the depths of their affection for one another. Even though this is something only for them to see. And it’s not like they ever leave the other in doubt of their feelings.

“You know, I’ve been thinking lately,” Linhardt whispers as Hapi’s hands push his shirt off of his shoulders. “I bet my parents only ever had sex the one time required to conceive me.”

“Why the hell are you bringing that up now?” Hapi grunts, her hands tracing down from his shoulders to dig into his chest. “It’s really weird to bring up your parents when I’m literally about to fuck you.”

“Ah, sorry, it was just on my mind since,” he helps by wriggling his shirt the rest of the way off, leaning his chest into her eager touch. “Well, I can’t help but think that I am beyond lucky to have actually found a loving partner in you.”

“You know that I feel the same,” Hapi replies, pressing her face against his neck and beginning to press slow kisses into his skin.

“By now, I can scarcely keep track of the times we have had sexual intercourse,” he says, his voice breathy as he finally returns on hand to Hapi’s left breast. “Not because I am obligated to, but because I want to.” His palm kneads at her breast while circling the nipple with his thumb.

“Ahh,” Hapi lets out a please sigh at his touch, reaching up one hand to tangle in his hair. “You mean that, our love is totally different than what you thought a couple was supposed to be growing up?”

“Yes, that is precisely it,”

Hapi squirms in delight before moving her hand back to grip Linhardt’s jaw. “Alright then. If you really wanna fuck me right now, then let’s not waste anymore time.” Before Linhardt can even reply, however, Hapi jerks his face up into a searing kiss.

Linhardt moans back against her lips, sliding his hand along her side and pulling their hips closer together. Hapi takes that opening and thrusts her tongue deep into his mouth. The sensation of their entwining tongues causing an intense heat to build between them.

Hapi then suddenly pulls back for air, Linhardt gasping and taking just a moment to catch his breath. But he isn’t able to resist her for long, his lips quickly finding her skin again.

“Mm, there you go, Linny~” she moans in delight, spreading her fingers out over the smooth skin of his back.

Linhardt’s tongue licks out as he drags his mouth along her collarbone. He can just barely taste the salty remnants of the soup that spilled across her skin. “If I were to be honest, I had half a mind to just lick your chest clean.”

“Even with your parents right there!?”

“That would be why I ended up refraining.”

“Good thing you did,” she replies while Linhardt’s lips goes even lower, finally latching securely around her nipple. Hapi’s moans then increase in volume, her body curling closer around him. “Ahh~”

Linhardt firmly sucks while running his tongue over the sensitive bud. He rubs her right breasts with his free hand, mirroring the kneading motion with the movement of his head. Pressing her breasts up and around in the way he knew would only add to her arousal.

This is truly what Linhardt had been yearning for this entire evening. He wanted to make Hapi feel this good; to hear her pleasured moans; and to feel her skin heat up under his touch. And beyond that, knowing how good she felt made his own desire begin to burn even brighter.

Linhardt’s moves his right hand from Hapi’s side down to her hips. Letting her heat guide his fingertips to her already drenched undergarments. Linhardt feels for the outline of her vulva and clit through the fabric, gently rubbing with his thumb.

“Ahh—” Hapi’s hips roll back against his fingers encouragingly. “Mm…I’m already super wet, aren’t I? Hurry up and finger me already,” she says, batting Linhardt’s hand away. She then wriggles out of her undergarments, and tosses them aside.

While Linhardt’s mouth is still occupied with her breast, he relaxes a bit to focus again on the movement of his hand. Hapi guides his fingers again to her cunt and he is immediately rewarded by her pleased mewls. Hapi hooks one leg over his hip, gridding and writhing in time with his strokes. With his his thumb he rubs her clit in slow circular motions, hearing her breathing starting to deepen along with his touches.

“Gods, hurry up already!” Hapi groans, tugging at his hair ribbon until it comes loose, his silken hair spilling in waves around his flushed face.

“Understood,” Linhardt mutters, promptly sliding one long finger between her folds. Once again her moans peak in pitch, filling the room with the sound of her ecstasy.

Linhardt has of course noticed, that as the two of them had gotten closer, Hapi’s usual disaffected countenance began to fall away. Particularly when they made love, her hesitant cries eventually turned into full-throated wails. But even as he grew used to her shouting his name, on this night it feels even more intense than ever before. Almost as if the knowledge of disapproving potential eavesdroppers only makes her more determined to make her pleasure heard.

“Lin—Linny!”

“Hapi—“ With how much she is enjoying one of his fingers, he cannot help but insert another.

“Ahhnnnn~” Hapi’s eyes roll back and her nails dig into the skin of his back.

“Are you close to orgasm?” Linhardt asks.

“What— Don’t tell me you’re already worn out?!” she says while quickening her thrusts back against his fingers.

“No, it is only that I myself am already fairly close—” he grunts out before Hapi suddenly grabs his wrist to stop him.

“Alright,” Hapi says, meeting his gaze while breathing heavily. “I can go ahead and finish you off first.”

“That is not necessary—” he says even as just her eye contact alone sends a searing wave of heat straight between his legs. “I can last just a bit longer.”

Hapi doesn’t seem to particularly believe that statement.

“It’s fine,” Hapi states, closing her legs and reaching a hand towards the tent in Linhardt’s underwear. She places her palm over the bulge, feeling the bit of precum leak through to her skin.

Linhardt lets out a heavy shudder from his very core. His hands stop cold and he lets out a low moan. “Ah—You know that if I finish I’ll—”

“I know, I know,” Hapi says, slowly massaging his erection with her palm, her eyes locked on how his face shifts and contorts with pleasure.

Linhardt swallows and a serious expression forms on his place. “I am begging you to allow me to make you orgasm before I do.”

Hapi tries to act disaffected, but she can’t fully hide how touched and also further aroused she is by that statement. “Okay, okay. But only because you asked so nicely,” her hand then pulls away from his cock, Linhardt’s body going limp almost in relief.

Hapi’s hands push on his shoulders until he is lying on his back again. “Say Linny. You said earlier that you would use your lips,yeah?”

“That I did.”

Hapi then pulls herself up onto his stomach, her arousal pressing into the skin of his stomach. She slides up to sit on his chest, placing her legs on either side of his head. “I’ll sit on your face then.”

While he hears what she says, Linhardt’s eyes are instead locked upon her pussy. “Certainly,” he says, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Already his face shows how desperately he wants her. How much he wants to plunge his tongue between her folds. Just seeing him already weak with desire makes her all the more enthused.

“Alright, and I’ll give you a titjob in return.”

Linhardt’s eyes then snap up. Perhaps attempting to find her face but inevitably resting on her breasts due to the angle. His face somehow flushes an even deeper crimson. “Are you sure? You haven’t attempted it before.”

Hapi shrugs. “It doesn’t seem that hard, I’m sure I can figure it out,” she says while wiping the corner of his mouth with her thumb. “If it doesn’t work out, I’ll just get you off with my hands or mouth,” her thumb then plunges between Linhardt’s lips. “Sound good?”

Linhardt nods, instinctively starting to suck on her thumb. Both of his hands go to her thighs, digging his fingers in to try and pull her closer.

“Nope, not so fast,” she says in a scolding tone. “Just be a good little boy and be patient, kay?” Her thumb slides out only to be quickly be replaced by two of her fingers. Linhardt moans as she presses back and down against his tongue, teasing at the top of his throat. “There we go, Linny. I wanna hear how much you’re enjoying yourself.”

Linhardt continues to suck hard on her fingers with near desperation. And feeling his tongue against her fingerpads, all she can think about is how badly she wants to feel that tongue against her clit. “Alright, now I’ll reward you for fingering me so well,” she pulls her fingers out and then angles her hips forward, spreading her labia for him. “You can get one long look, and then close your eyes for me.”

Linhardt’s mouth continues to hang open and he is utterly enraptured. Even if only for a brief moment, as always,he gazes upon her arousal as if he were taking in the most exquisite scenery. But, he still closes his eyes just as she commanded.

“There you go, good boy.”

In the next moment, Linhardt finds his senses completely engulfed by her. With the image of her magnificence seared on the back of his eyelids, and her taste soon filling his tongue. He can smell her, feel her, hear the wet sounds. The whole world fades away and he gives himself up to her pleasure.

“Aah~” While he cannot hear her moans well with her legs clamped around his head, he still wants to send her as completely into the heights of pleasure as he possibly can. His fingertips sink deep into the meet of her thighs, his lips and tongue tirelessly lavishing her clit with all of the affection that had been pent up all day. Soon enough, he feels her begin to convulse as her restraint finally melts away.

“Linny— Ah! I’m— I’m gonna—!” her words disappear into a long high wail, and Linhardt feels a flood of fluid come down as if to drown him further. She ruts against him hungrily until she is satisfied, pulling herself away once the peak is passed.

Hapi gently caresses Linhardt’s face as she knows he greatly prefers. With a fond glance and pulls herself all his chest and then lies down flush against his body. Linhardt knows that Hapi will need a moment to rest, especially after Linhardt had given her such an extravagant orgasm. He knows this, but at the moment Linhardt is about to fall apart.

Hapi rests her head on Linhardt’s shoulder, her breathing finally beginning to slow, while Linhardt’s instead start to deepen. She hears his breath hitch in his throat and the barest hint of a moan deep in his throat. She also here’s some rustling and movement of his arm.

Hapi opens her eyes and looks down, seeing that Linhardt has pulled his cock from his pants, his pale fingers wrapped around it. He draws his hand up and down the length in agonisingly long and slow strokes, his hips quivering while resisting the urge to fuck his own hand.

“Linny,” she says with annoyance. “I said I was gonna give you a tit job!”

“Forgive me, Hapi,” he says, prying open one eye to look over at her. “I do not intend to finish before you have the chance to, but—”

“Then at least let me do it!” she groans, peeling herself away from him and crawling down his body.

Linhardt lets his hands fall away and gives himself over to Hapi once again.


	3. Mother

Without Linhardt having to lift a finger, the rest of his clothing is soon removed. Now he and Hapi are both completely bare, and the heat of her body the more searing against the skin of his bare legs.

“Okay, I don’t want you to keep jerking off while I get ready,” she says, her hands leaving his body as she pushes herself into a standing position. “How about I just tie you up, then?”

Linhardt’s eyes go wide, but he nods in assent nonetheless.

Hapi gives him a smile before turning around to walk back over to their luggage. Linhardt’s eyes do not waver from her for a moment. His eyes drinking in the bounce of her rear as she goes about her preparations with a surprising amount of zeal. After a few moments, however, he gets the idea that perhaps she is making sure that her breasts bounce as much as possible, knowing how it will affect him.

“Oh Linny you are being so good for me,” she says in a sing-song voice as she approaches him once again. “Put your hands up,” she says, carefully wrapping the silky rope around his wrists once he does.

“I have been…being a very good boy for you,” he says with some difficulty, watching her pull back to observe her handiwork.

“What’s that? do you want another reward?” Linhardt’s lips pull into a pout and she grins. “The tittob is your reward for eating me out,” she says while papping both of Linhardt’s cheeks. “And in return for being such a good boy,” she pauses as the idea comes to her, her voice suddenly dropping the babying tone. “I got it! I’ll just finger you in return,” she then shoots up from the bed to prepare more before Linhardt can even respond.

His eyes fall to her ass again before he manages to speak. “Wait—” he blurts, causing Hapi to pause, the bottle of lube already in her hands.

“Hm? But you really love getting fingered,” she says, looking over at him while biting her lower lip in confusion.

“That is why, I must ask you to refrain,” he gasps. “I guarantee you, that I will not last more than a few seconds after you penetrate me. You might not even make it to my prostate.”

Hapi then walks over to sit on the edge of the bed, her lips still twisted into a pout.

“I kinda wish I could draw things out a little longer than your usual…”

“Hapi,” Linhardt says, his hands straining against the ropes as he wants to reach out to her again. “We have the rest of our lives together,” his expression fills with the warmth of his deep love for her. “I will be sure to create as many opportunities for you to finger me in the future. Whatever you wish.”

Hapi returns his warm smile. “That’s right, we’re gonna be married soon,” she repeats it to herself again like a prayer. She reaches forward to place her hands on both cheeks. “Alright babe, close your eyes.”

Now, Hapi finds herself scarcely able to tear her eyes from his body. With his wrists tied, his upper body stretches out, forming an elegant line for her eyes to follow. But even so, she manages to continue her preparations. She picks up the bottle again and also grabs a pillow, moving herself to between Linhardt’s pale legs. She kneels on the bed, placing a pillow before his hips, grabbing his thigh with one hand.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now~” when he does, Linhardt looks about to loose himself again.

“Hapi…”

“Just wait a little longer,” she chides while opening the bottle and pouring it over her own breasts. She discards the bottle and puts both hands to her chest, rubbing her now slick and glistening breasts together in the way that made the heat in her stomach flare again. Hapi’s gaze is then drawn to Linhardt’s centre where she can see his cock twitch noticeably.

“Would you look at that. Just touching myself like this gets you more worked up,”

Linhardt isn’t able to voice his reply, his eyes being still completely locked on her breasts.

“Now open your legs.”

Linhardt complies, Hapi then promptly laying her upper body down on the pillow. At long last, she brings her breasts close to his waiting heat.

“Ahh!!” Her breasts enveloping his shaft; it is more amazing even than he skill of her hands or the heat of her mouth. He forces himself to watch as she bobs up and down, rubbing her breasts in circular motions. She takes his cock in and out of her cleavage over and over again, his dribbling precum mingling with the oil and the saliva that drips from her lips.

“Hapi—! Hapi!!” Is all he can manage to say, As in this moment, Hapi encompasses his everything once again.

“You sure are enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” she says with a grin. At this rate, he does look like he truly might die. Hapi does truly love to see him like this. To see her beloved Linny fall apart and be completely at her mercy. Even if this time, he does seem to be suffering…just a little bit.

“Right then,” Hapi then suddenly slows her strokes to an agonisingly slow tease, causing Linhardt to let out something almost like a wail.

“Hapi! P-please—! I am begging you—”

Hapi’s tongue darts out, leaning down as if she intends to finish him with her mouth. “Just wait.”

Hapi then securely grasps his shaft with her left hand, her other hand sliding quickly down her taint. She takes her oil-drenched finger and lightly pressesher fingertip to Linhardt’s sensitive entrance. “Now dear, can you cum for me?” and just as Linhardt had warned, the moment she presses inside, he completely falls apart.

His body goes completely tense and then the release comes all at once, his seed shooting out to adorn Hapi’s face. She doesn’t bother to wipe it off as he rides out his orgasm into her hand, his body convulsing in waves as he pulls against his restraints. But as beautiful as he is, Hapi knows when he has reached his limit.

Even weak from arousal, he has begun to struggle against the rope. She places his legs down and then quickly crawls up to the top of the bed, untying his wrists immediately.

“Hapi…” he sighs as his arms flop free, his neck still craning to gaze at her. “You’re so…beautiful,” he says, staring at her completely intoxicated. The sight of her face glittering with drops of white will never stop being an exquisite sight for him.“Closer…” he whispers.

Hapi leans in, ready to kiss him if he so desires, but instead, his tongue darts out and he pulls close to her cheek. Slowly, as if savouring every drop, Linhardt licks his own cum from her skin, tongue lingering as it searches along her cheek and then finally sweeps over her lips. With her face clean, Linhardt then lets her pull him in for a long kiss.

If the conventions of reproduction were to be consulted, this would be considered a “waste” of his precious noble seed. But to Linhardt, there was no better use for it. And indulging in sexual pleasure like this just for the sake of it…that too could be considered shameful. But seeing their lover’s satisfied expression, and their body slick with sweat, is a joy that has so far been without compare.

“Linny?” Hapi asks, watching his eyes finally slide shut. But there is no response, as Linhardt has fallen fast asleep. She doesn’t mind, she only minds if he falls asleep in the middle of things or when they are trying to do something important. Now especially, after the trying day he has had, Hapi is overjoyed to see his peaceful sleeping face.

However, Hapi herself still feels only energised. She gets up and quickly wipes herself down with a towel, darting over to do the same for Linhardt. She pulls some blankets over his sleeping form, letting her fond gaze rest on him for a few moments more.

“Sleep tight, Linny,” she says, gently caressing his cheeks. “Don’t have a nightmare or anything while I’m gone…” she says more in hope than demand. She then gets up to walk around the room, still engulfed in the feeling that she cannot quite yet calm down.

Letting her thoughts settle, she realises that some of the things they brought up earlier are still calling around. Her inability to get pregnant; Linhardt’s lack of nurturing love growing up; the fact that they still have to ask Edelgard for help after all this.

But as she paces around, putting on the first piece of clothing she grabs, she finally realises what else was wrong. After pulling on fresh undergarments and Linhardt’s long which shirt, she suddenly heard her stomach groan at her.

That’s right…Linhardt got upset and they had to leave the dinner before Hapi had eaten her fill…Maybe she can find her way to the kitchen and rustle up some leftovers. She won’t be able to sleep at this rate anyway. Linhardt surely won’t wake again until morning, and so she grabs a skirt and then makes her way out of Linhardt’s bedroom alone.

It’s late at night, so no one should be around, she thinks. And so she’s able to just relax and wander down the hallway as she pleases. She’s a little lonely without Linhardt with her, but her head is still full of thoughts of him.

She figures that she at least can find her way to the kitchen, since she knows where the dining hall is. Even though this is a place that she has never been to before in her life, she can’t help but just feel like things will work themselves out. She’s a bit kiddy still from the afterglow, after all. Besides, Linhardt isn’t really that far away from her at the moment and so there’s nothing to be afraid of.

Hapi turns a corner and suddenly sees a figure approaching in the dim candlelight. Even in the moment before she sees their face, she thinks to herself that the silhouette looks a bit like Linhardt. But there is no way that he could be here, and so she realises who it must be…

“Hapi?” Lady Valeska’s cool voice floats out of the shadows, her face half-illuminated by a nearby wall-mounted candle. Maybe Hapi just hadn’t really been paying attention to her early, but right now, she can’t help but see how strong the family resemblance truly is. “You are alone?” she says, her eyes flashing to behind where Hapi stands. “Did you have trouble sleeping?”

“Mm, I guess? Linny already fell asleep,” she replies somewhat absentmindedly.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Lady Valeska replies, although her tone shows no actual concern to speak of.

“Wow Vallie, you’re actually pretty nice, aren’t you?” she replies dryly.

“…”Vallie”?” she replies, her lips pressing into a thin line. “No matter what happens, you are still my guest.”

“Huh, you nobles sure are weird then.”

“Now what is that supposed to mean?”

“You treated me so badly just earlier. Linny too. So of course I’d be weirded out that you’re suddenly being so hospitable.”

“You may resent my earlier behaviour towards me if you wish. But I am simply performing my duty in accordance with my social standing. That is not an issue, I assume?”

Hapi doesn’t reply, only narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Lady Valeska’s eyebrows draw together. “Anyway, why exactly are you out here so late?”

“I was just looking for something to eat.”

“Ah yes, you two did leave suddenly in the middle of dinner earlier,” she says, not seeming to care about her own responsibility in that matter.

Despite how cold Valeska still is, Hapi starts to think that maybe Lin’s mom isn’t all that bad? If she was, she could just ignore them and not care about Hapi’s discomfort at all. It’s not like anyone is watching her perform her “noble duty” here in this hallway that she needs to perform for.

She is also ridiculously gorgeous, which is one of the things she shares with Linhardt, on top of their overall resemblance. If Linny were a girl instead, would she end up this pretty? No, Linhardt is already breathtaking the way that he is. And actually, he’s way more beautiful than her, because she knows for sure that Linhardt is actually a really good person. It doesn’t matter how hot you are if your personality sucks.

Unfortunately, however, this originally casual train of thought starts to lead Hapi down a darker path. Within her memory, the person that she hates and fears the most, is someone just like that. A an absolutely beautiful person with a pitch black heart. And so appearance really, truly doesn’t matter. It also doesn’t matter wether Linhardt is a man or a woman. What matters the most is the fact that Linhardt has always held such a deep concern for her in his heart.

“Hapi?” Lady Valeska’s voice breaks through the fog again, startling her a bit. “Are you even listening?”

“Uh no, sorry. Did you say something?”

“I was saying that, when Linhardt was a child, he often would keep odd hours and miss meals. So for that purpose, I made sure to keep prepared meals on hand for him to eat when he could. There is enough for you to take it back for the two of you to eat on your own.”

Huh? Is this…really the same person from earlier? She’s still looking after her son this much? It’s more than a bit hard to believe, considering she basically disowned him earlier. No…that’s not it. There was a bit more about Linny’s mom that Hapi was able to pick up on before. They took care of his basic needs like normal, but the problem was that they didn’t care about what he really wanted.

“Will you be alright on your own?”

Oh, that’s right. His mother isn’t just cold, she is smotheringly over-bearing.

“What? Nah, I’m fine, I’m sure I can find my way there.”

“If there is any need for me to guide you, there is no need to hold back.”

“I promise, I’ll be fine,” Hapi says, slowly inching her way to try and get past Valeska.

“If you were to become lost and then collapse somewhere in the manor, that would be an ordeal indeed. Please allow me to take you.”

“You really don’t have to—” Just as something like panic starts to creep into her voice, Hapi suddenly hears another set of footsteps approaching from behind her. Hapi and Valeska both turn to face the sound.

“Hapi? Is that you?” Hearing Linhardt’s voice at a time like this gives Hapi an immense feeling of relief. She’s so happy she could just about cry. Linhardt walks towards her, not paying any sort of mind to his mother.

Linhardt’s hair is still a mess, and looking closer, he seems to have thrown on one of Hapi’s nightgowns. She wishes could indulge in the though of how hot it was that they were wearing each other’s clothes, but now is definitely not the time.

“Linny! You couldn’t sleep either?” she blurts, seeming more than a bit obviously upset as she quickly approaches Linhardt.

“I woke up without you there, so of course I got worried. I’m glad to have found you.”

“Oh sorry about that. I intended to be back before you woke up.”

Lady Valeska then loudly clears her throat in order to get their attention.

Without hesitating, Linhardt grabs Hapi’s hand and faces his mother. She can sense his protectiveness, how he assumes that Valeska had done something to distress her. “It’s alright, Linny. Vallie was just offering to show me the way.”

“Is that so? Then I imagine that my arrival has made that unnesesary. Shouldn’t you be leaving now, mother?”

Valeska’s face then broils with a faint anger, in the exact same way that Linhardt’s so rarely does. “You are correct. I will excuse myself then.”

“Wait!” Hapi blurts without thinking. “Before you go, I still wanna know why you were out this late too!”

Linhardt and Valeska both sink into a deep silence.

Linhardt, however is the first one to speak up. His words slow and painfully devoid of any sort of feeling. “When I was young, you often came to check upon me, even in the middle of the night. To see wether I was sleeping, or if I had gotten up to some sort of unsightly mischief. Isn’t that right?”

Valeska continues to stand there, stock still and deathly silent.

“Mother, I am no longer a child, I am an adult now. Additionally, you even told me that I need not even call myself your son anymore!” he says, starting to truly get angry now, more than Hapi has seen him ever before.

“That has no relevance now. At the moment, you two are still guests of House Hevring.”

“Really!? Even so, at the moment you are playing that role with far too much zeal!” even as he begins to shout, Hapi can still feel his fear, with the way his hand trembles in hers.

“If that is how you truly think, then I am the one who should be asking you for your reasons. You came all this way to beg for our help. And yet now you call my offers of hospitality excessive?”

Hapi then suddenly leans in and whispers into Linhardt’s ear. “Hey, let’s just go okay? I left our room because I was looking for food anyway.”

Linhardt turns to her, his eyes wide as if he has just been suddenly awoken from a trance. Yes, that’s right. At the moment, it is best to just ignore his mother. Linhardt is no longer a child, he has no need to fear her anger anymore. That woman no longer need have any control over him.

“Vallie! Thanks for looking out for us! Linny can handle things from here!” she says while dragging linhardt by the hand to finally slip past Valeska.

Despite her anger earlier, she doesn’t show any intention of following them. And Linhardt and Hapi are surprisingly able to get away and be alone again with ease. It almost feels too good to be true, but perhaps, this is just something else that mother and son share in common. The instinct to just run away and avoid one’s problems.

Things are somehow even weirder than they were the first two times they walked the halls like this. They had spent such a wonderful time together in Linhardt’s bed only to wind up in another gloomy mood. But it’s alright. They will leave the manor tomorrow, and after that, there will be no need to ever even see Linhardt’s parents again. Even if not right now, soon the sun will rise on a day when they can just laugh together like always.

“Hapi?” Linhardt asks suddenly. “My mother didn’t…say anything unpleasant to you, did she?”

Hapi shakes her head. “No not really. I promise, I’m fine now.”

Linhardt sighs in relief and squeezes her hand. “That’s great to hear.”

“Let’s just grab some food and then go back to you room, okay?”

“Yes, I like that idea,” he says, finally able to offer her a small smile.

By now, Linhardt has of course learned the entirety of Hapi’s tragic tale. And she knows that it’s part of why he treats her so carefully at times. But Hapi doesn’t mind…usually. But what does bother her as that Linhardt seems to have gotten it into his head that he can’t talk about his own past because of it. Since Hapi suffered so much more than he did, his own suffering would seem trivial in comparison. It’s the same reason that he didn’t want to ask Edelgard for help earlier, he doesn’t want to cause his loved ones any sort of burden.

Linhardt is often called “selfish” by people who don’t know him, but in truth, he actually has a lot of difficulty actually taking care of himself first. Hapi has been able to grow and recover so much thanks to him, and so of course she wants to be able to support him in return. And right now, she is still happy that she has been able to support him even just this little bit.

The two of them leave the kitchens, each holding a bundle of food in one hand, while there others are still connected. While on the way back to their room, Hapi briefly slows to a stop.

“I like you, linny.”

“Huh?”

“I really, really, like you, I mean.”

“Yes…I was able to tell that much given the fact that we had sex barely an hour ago.”

“Linny, I’m saying that I like you…romantically,” she says with a pout. Even with their matching engagement rings, actually vocalising these strong feelings still comes with great difficulty.

“I see. I of course, feel the same way.”

“Feel what way, exactly?”

“I like you, in a romantic sense.”

“Oh, is that true? I had no idea,” she says with a bit of sarcastic disbelief.

Perhaps spurred by the rush of the profession however, Linhardt finds that he cannot wait a moment longer and pulls his beloved Hapi into a kiss. She doesn’t resist, and kisses him back with a smile still on her lips. “I love you, you weirdo.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
